Type-25 Carbine
Were you looking for the article of the related name, the Covenant Carbine? The Type-25 CarbineThe Spiker - Internet Archive of Bungie.net article http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteSpiker, more commonly known as the Spiker or the Spike Rifle, is a Covenant Loyalist firearm. Introduction The Spiker was first seen in 2537, but only in the wake of the initial stages of the Covenant Civil War has it seen widespread usage amongst the Covenant. Holding 40 spikes per magazine, this vicious and dangerous rifle is favored by Brutes and in fact, is based on their native pre-Covenant technology. Old as its technology is, the rapid-firing, razor-sharp projectile can tear through armor and flesh with ease.halo3.com The Spiker is a dual-wieldable weapon resembling a cut-down shotgun with two bayonets. It is the Brute equivalent to the SMG, though its slightly more powerful and accurate than an SMG, it has a slightly slower rate of fire. Unlike the SMG, however, there is little recoil due to the sheer weight of the gun. This negates the action of having to adjust one's aim as one has to do with the SMG. It makes its debut in Halo 3KPaul, Halo 3 Humpday - 11/16/2006 4:52 PM PST, "The advantage to this route is that it leads you over a couple more spike grenades, a Carbine, a pair of Spike Rifles and it’s much quicker." Accessed in Nov, 2006Luke Smith,Halo 3 We discuss the five best things about Halo 3 -- 11/24/2006, "Now, in addition to the Spike Rifles, Spike Grenades and Sniper Rifle on the map, Bungie has added a Spartan Laser to the base-team configuration." Accessed in Nov, 2006 This weapon replaces the Brute Plasma Rifle from Halo 2. Ammunition The Spiker fires large superheated metal spikes resembling Needler projectiles.Deja-Vu - EGM Magazine. Upon impact, the spikes inflict wounds that have been described as "horrifying." The spikes fired by this weapon are armor-piercing and will penetrate energy shields. If shot directly at a surface, the spikes will crumple. However, if fired at a sufficiently high angle, the spikes will ricochet with predictable accuracy, but without losing any of their efficiency. This is useful when firing from behind cover. Its ammunition spikes have also been noted to be of the same material as the also Brute-issue Spike Grenade. When a Spiker fires a projectile, it leaves a peculiar vapor like "burnt hair." The Brute Spiker has a very fast reload time in Halo 3. Even in dual wield configuration the Spiker is on par with or faster than the SMG. The Spiker ammunition is fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-spike capacity. The magazine well is located on the underside of the weapon. Bayonet The Spiker's bayonet is made of tungsten carbide, and can be used at close range to dismember enemy soldiers. It is extremely hard and durable and a weapon to fear and take advantage of. It is reportedly capable of slicing through other weapons in addition to flesh and bone. Capabilities The Spiker is much the Covenant counterpart of the UNSC SMG, having very similar range and penetration capabilities. The similarities to the SMG are mainly apparent in close range combat situations, reportedly doing 'terrible things to human flesh'. Also having two large bayonets mounted under the barrel of the weapon increases its close quarters functionality. As with the SMG, firing in short, controlled bursts will result in increased accuracy. When using the weapon for medium range combat, its similarities to the SMG are limited. When in full automatic, the spikes will gain a very large spread. Another difference from the SMG is that there is very little recoil, virtually eliminating the problem of muzzle climb during dual wielding, and the need to constantly adjust aim to stay on target. The spikes, however, have a much slower velocity compared to the SMG's rounds. If firing at mid-range, it is recommended to lead the shots. It should also be noted that when firing at a target at medium range, the spikes have a slight arc, enough so that if the shooter is aiming at the chest or head, the spikes may end up hitting the target's feet, or may miss entirely if not using controlled bursts. It is recommended that when firing at medium range, the wielder should place the bottom of the reticle so that the bottom line of the square-shaped reticle is at the head or neck in order for the shots to hit the target's abdomen. Dual Wielding holding a Spiker at the Museum of Humanity.]] The main weapon that the Spiker is dual wielded with is other Spikers, but other combos are of course possible. The Spiker and Plasma Rifle can be devastating together, the effective equivalent of the SMG/Plasma Rifle combo from Halo 2. The Spiker takes the place of the SMG, and often works even better than the previous combo. Another combo is the Spiker/SMG combo, which, though not as good as the plasma rifle combo, is still mildly effective at close quarters. However, the many different ammo capacities and rates of fire can make organized reloading a challenge, though it can be more effective when trying to keep a weapon available especially when still combating with enemies. Yet another combo is the Spiker/Plasma Pistol combo. This combo is effective mostly for single enemy surprise attacks. However, it is often regarded as inferior to most weapons and combos, which makes it less desirable. A spiker and a mauler can be extremely effective, the previous firearm tearing through shields while you rush the enemy, then follow up with a mauler shot to put them down. Just be careful not to run out into the open, or long range weapons such as a sniper rifle will put you down. See Also *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade *Mauler *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimateriel Incendiary Grenade UNSC Remarks “Even though them spike rifles are really heavy I still wish there was some way to retrofit a full stock onto ‘em.” “Recoil isn’t as bad as you might expect, but not because of any sophisticated dampening system – it’s because the damn things weigh so much.” “I saw the baby kong go dry so I moved in with my shotty, well that’s the last time I’ll be doing that, huh? Damn cleaver-bayonet-thing went right through the shotty and cut my arm off just above the elbow. Only reason I’m still here is because of, well you know, because of him.” “Every action requires exaggerated movement; cycling the bolt, seating a magazine, charging the chamber. Even squeezing the trigger takes quite a bit of effort. And it isn’t all that surprising considering the disparity in size of our two species.” “Bravo kilos sure have a thing for sticking blades on their equipment, don’t they? I bet their mess kits’ve got three knives.” “The projectiles fired from this weapon seem to be made out of the same material as the spike grenade’s casing. Wounds caused by this weapon are horrifying.” “Spike rifles always have a weird sorta burnt hair smell about them. And you know you’re heading towards a firefight where they’re bein’ used if it smells like a barbeque gone wrong.” References Image:Reloading_dual_wielded_Spikers.jpg|The Spikers empty barrel clip being released. Image:926632_20070511_screen001.jpg|The Spikers melee is no different from the Brute shots' melee, powerful Image:Spikers.jpg|A Spartan dual-wielding the Type-25 Carbine Image:1179041764.jpg|Dual wielding spikers on Highground Image:halo_spiker_wireframe.jpg|A wireframe of the Type-25 "Spiker" carbine from a side profile. Category:Brute Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons